Color radiographs have been produced heretofore as a means to obtain more information in medical radiography compared with black and white radiographic images which are limited to variations in one parameter, namely, brightness. Accordingly, the contrast in black and white radiographs is limited to differences in shades of grey. On the other hand, color images are capable of variation in the three parameters of brightness, hue, and saturation. In the already known colored radiographic systems, a plurality of color images is produced on different color photographic films each exposed to a different monochromatic x-ray source after passage through the object being photographed. Such coupling of a suitable color film with an individual monochromatic x-ray source in order to produce different color images which then must be compared is understandably a cumbersome method to achieve color contrast. Additionally, the x-ray generators now being employed for medical radiography produce polyenergetic beams susceptible to attenuation of the beam by body parts especially in the higher wavelength x-ray region having lowest penetration energy. It can be appreciated from such limitations in the prior art systems of color contrast radiography that a more practical and more effective means of obtaining information with a color radiograph would be desirable.